<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Somewhere in Neverland by Aubrie1234</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22368628">Somewhere in Neverland</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aubrie1234/pseuds/Aubrie1234'>Aubrie1234</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Sapphire &amp; Jasper [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Alex Rider - Anthony Horowitz, The Secret Saturdays</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-01-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-01-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 12:09:01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,902</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22368628</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aubrie1234/pseuds/Aubrie1234</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>What happened after Doyle blew out the candles, back in the memory? What happened the night before Alex had to leave? What made everything change? Let me ask you, was it fate that this all happened, was it love, or just a one-night stand?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Alex Rider/Doyle Blackwell</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Sapphire &amp; Jasper [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1368271</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Somewhere in Neverland</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This was something I've had on my mind for a long time for Sapphire &amp; Jasper and I finally wrote it. Also thinking of rewriting some of Clique to follow along with this interpretation of Alex and Doyle's first time. I wrote this to help get back into the mood of S&amp;J (I'm not kidding) and there's going to be one similar to this I'm gonna write, about their antimatter counterparts, but I have no idea when I'll publish it. Anyways, I hope you guys like this.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>After blowing out the candles on his cake, Doyle became drunk on kissing Alex, feeling the blond’s hands rake through his long hair and gently pull out any knots he happened to have. He was getting married to the love of his life (he assumed soon, since they hadn’t worked on the details yet) and Alex had promised to give him another present tonight. He was curious what it was but not enough to back off kissing Alex. Eventually, though, Alex pushed away and crawled off his lap. Doyle pouted.</p><p>“You sure we can’t just keep kissing all night? It’s my birthday, isn’t it?” Doyle took one of Alex’s hands before the spy could flee out of range.</p><p>“We can, but maybe later. Do you want your present or not?” Alex’s smile was equal parts nervous and mischievous. Doyle frowned.</p><p>“You afraid I might not like it?”</p><p>“A little, yeah.” Alex shrugged, “It doesn’t matter if you want it or not, only...” He stopped.</p><p>“‘Only?’” Doyle reached up to run a hand through Alex’s hair, resting his hand on the blond’s cheek. Alex bit his lip.</p><p>“...A while back, you remember how you said you never wanted us to be separated? Did you really mean that? Not separated, not divorce for anything?”</p><p>“Of course I did! What is it about this present that makes you afraid I’ll abandon you?” Alex took the hand resting on his face and held both of Doyle’s hands in front of him.</p><p>“If you’ll follow me, I can explain.”</p><p>“And the cake?” Doyle nodded towards the food.</p><p>“You can put it up if you want.” Alex tightened his grip for a moment before letting go. Doyle nodded before getting up to put the cake away. As he did so, he glanced at Alex, how the blond now sat at the kitchen table. He wondered why Alex was so nervous over all this, even though he knew the spy said he’d learn soon. No matter what happened, whatever they went through, they’d always stay together. Doyle was certain of that. And once he was done, he kissed Alex’s head as he tugged his fiancé back to his feet. Alex smiled back before taking the redhead’s hands and leading Doyle through the apartment, back to the bedroom. Doyle raised an eyebrow but sat on the bed as Alex closed the door. The spy joined him, sitting silently as he tried to come up with his thoughts. Doyle tilted his head.</p><p>“Are you afraid I don’t want sex tonight?” Alex made a sound like a drowning cat and Doyle grinned. Rarely could he surprise Alex and it was always a luxury when he could. Once Alex was composed again the blond answered, “Um, yeah, a little.”</p><p>“It’s okay.” Doyle climbed farther up on the bed to lean against the pillows. He patted the seat beside him, causing Alex to raise an eyebrow, but he crawled to join Doyle. Once he was sitting beside his fiancé, Doyle took one of his hands and joined their fingers. The redhead was still smiling.</p><p>“You’re...not bothered by this?”</p><p>“No.” Doyle shook his head, “Can’t say I’m a sexual person, but if you want-”</p><p>“No! No no no.” Alex shook his head this time, “This is <em> your </em> birthday. I never pushed before because I didn’t know if you ever wanted to go farther. I’m only suggesting it tonight because I wanted to give you a good time for your birthday. If you don’t want it, then that’s okay.”</p><p>“Well, it’d be nice.” Doyle admitted, “Never had sex before, least of all with another guy. I know how it works, kinda, but...” He shrugged.</p><p>“We don’t have to do this-”</p><p>“But I <em> want </em> to.” The redhead kissed the blond. Before the spy could try to pull away, Doyle hand a hand behind his head, keeping him in place. Alex pulled away just enough to breathe and they rested their foreheads together.</p><p>“You know how big of a decision this is, right? I don’t wanna take this from you and later have you so angry at me you break things off. The first time only happens once.”</p><p>“I know. I love you so much that no matter what happens, even if things are broken off somehow, I wouldn’t trade this for the world. I don’t think I’ve ever felt love this strong before, y’know? I’ve loved people before, but not like this. I love you so much I could <em> burst </em> and not care at all what happens next.” Alex matched Doyle’s smile.</p><p>“You’re a sap.”</p><p>“You love me.” They kissed again.</p><p>“That I do.” Alex affirmed, “And if we’re doing this, then you have to do what I say. I’ve had sex before, I know what to do so neither of us gets hurt. Okay?”</p><p>“Sure.” Doyle nodded, pulling away to lay back, “I trust you.”</p><p>“And, since you’re not a sexual person, is there anything that gets you aroused?” Alex felt awkward asking this. Doyle shrugged.</p><p>“I don’t know. I’ve never needed to do it before, so I have no idea. I assume touching my cock would do it, but hey, who knows?”</p><p>“So you’ve never jacked off before?”</p><p>“No.”</p><p>“You don’t know what you’re missing, then.” Alex took his hand away from Doyle’s and began stroking it over the redhead’s shirt, “Since this is your first time, we’ll just do it slow and sweet. If we ever do this again, we can get into kinks and stuff like that.”</p><p>“I see.” Doyle reached a hand back and suddenly tugged on Alex’s hair. There was a small wince but mostly there was muffled sound, similar to a moan. Doyle grinned as Alex gave him a glare, “Hey, I had suspicions.”</p><p>“We’re not doing that this time.” Alex moved his hand down to slither under the shirt and move across his fiancé’s stomach and chest, “You ticklish?”</p><p>“A bit, yeah.” Doyle giggled a little, “But I guess that’s because I’m asexual.” Alex stopped.</p><p>“If you’re asexual-”</p><p>“It’s fine. This is to pleasure me as much as it’s to pleasure you.” Doyle took Alex’s hand through his shirt, “It’s not gonna hurt me if I don’t get aroused. I know you said this was to be my present but sex is for the good of <em> both </em> partners. I’ll be happy if you’re happy.”</p><p>“Strawberry...” Doyle captured Alex’s lips in a kiss. Pulling away, there was a soft smile on his face.</p><p>“Please don’t stop.” He laid back again and closed his eyes, letting go of Alex’s hand. The spy stared at his face for a moment, then trailed down to where his hand rested. He began moving again, riding the redhead’s shirt up even as Doyle let loose a few giggles.</p><p>“I wish I could be as brave as you about this.” Alex murmured.</p><p>“I’ve trying something new and that’s something I like doing. Don’t worry about this hurting me, Al, because it’s not. I know it won’t and if it starts getting uncomfortable, I’ll tell you.” Alex was quiet.</p><p>“What did I ever do to deserve you?” he said at last.</p><p>“Nothing.” Doyle put a hand on Alex’s head and opened his eyes. The spy smiled.</p><p>“Well, to get on with this, take your shirt off.”</p><p>“Oh boy.” Alex rolled his eyes as Doyle sat up and took off his shirt. The blond leaned up to kiss his neck. He wanted to bite down and make his fiancé cry out but now was not the time for that. He didn’t want to leave any marks on Doyle, not now. Maybe next time. He raised his stroking hand higher to grip Doyle’s other shoulder as Alex leaned against him. He was doing a good job of keeping himself under control, considering the circumstances. He smiled wider when he felt Doyle’s arm curl around him, helping to keep him upright.</p><p>“What’s next?” Alex felt the rumble of Doyle’s voice under his ear.</p><p>“I’d say take off your pants, but first I have to find your sweet spot.” Doyle chuckled.</p><p>“Don’t think you’re gonna find that up here.” Alex let a sly smile crawl onto his face as he raised up to whisper in the redhead’s ear, “We’ll see.” He kissed behind Doyle’s ear and felt the redhead shiver.</p><p>“Okay, yeah, that- that felt good.” Doyle shifted a little, “But I don’t think it was enough, y’know?”</p><p>“Give me time, this is supposed to be slow, where we figure things out.” Alex laughed slightly. He was sure Doyle was grinning back at him. Pulling back, he confirmed it, though now there was somewhat of a flush to his fiancé’s cheeks.</p><p>“And hey, if you’re making me take my shirt off, then maybe I should get you out of yours.” Doyle’s hand trailed down to the bottom of the blond’s shirt and tugged it upwards. Alex shivered as he took it off and leaned into Doyle again. The redhead planted a kiss in his hair, “You look beautiful.”</p><p>“I’m covered in scars.”</p><p>“I’ve got a few myself, you’re not alone.” Doyle raised his free hand to rest on Alex’s leg and the spy stared at the scars around the wrists. Alex frowned.</p><p>“Yes, but I made them.”</p><p>“Don’t worry about it, it‘s not your fault. Now, are you gonna get me fucked up or are you gonna mope?” Alex snorted.</p><p>“Oh, I’ll fuck you up alright.” The blond pushed Doyle down onto the bed and crawled on top, “I’m gonna get you so hot and wet you won’t know what to do with yourself.” Doyle grinned.</p><p>“I’d like to see you try.” Alex kissed him. He could get off on the redhead’s kisses alone but it was Doyle’s night, not his. Reluctantly pulling away, he sat back and allowed his eyes to scan down until they hit Doyle’s belt. Alex licked his lips but didn’t undo it just yet. Putting a hand on Doyle’s knee, he trained his eyes on his fiancé’s face as he moved his hand down Doyle’s leg, across his thigh and closer and closer to his crotch. Doyle didn’t react for a shiver when Alex reached the area and the blond raised an eyebrow.</p><p>“I guess you were right.” Alex undid his own belt before working on Doyle’s, “Except for the ear thing, you really aren’t sexually sensitive anywhere.”</p><p>“Haven’t tried grabbing my ass yet.”</p><p>“Do you think that would work?”</p><p>“Honestly no, but you still haven’t tried it. It could be different this time.”</p><p>“Trust me, when I get around to your ass, grabbing it is gonna be the <em> least </em> of your worries.” Alex gave Doyle a sly smile and the redhead shifted uneasily. Alex frowned, “Is it getting uncomfortable?”</p><p>“No, not really, but...” Doyle glanced away, trying to think of something, but he couldn’t keep his eyes off Alex for long, “Is it supposed to heat up like this?” The blond touched Doyle’s stomach and nodded.</p><p>“Yeah. The closer and closer you get to it, the hotter you feel. You’re also gonna feel something kinda like pressure, but it’s not a bad thing. You’re gonna wanna get to the orgasm so quick the more pressure you get, though, and we want this slow. So, I’m gonna show you how to do orgasm denial.” Doyle gave him a surprised look.</p><p>“I thought we weren’t doing any kinks and stuff until the second time.”</p><p>“It’s your first time, sure, but you want it to last, don’t you? Might even find out a few things about yourself while doing it.”</p><p>“Alright.” Doyle shrugged. Didn’t matter to him or not, he only wanted Alex to be happy. And he was a little curious… Alex threw off his pants first and Doyle gazed over his body as he got completely naked. Already Alex was hard, he could tell, and it made him a little more aroused, he guessed, seeing the man he loved already so hard in the idea of finally getting have to have sex with his partner, “And what’s leaking from your cock?”</p><p>“Pre-cum. Kinda like a natural lubricant. Wanna taste?”</p><p>“Maybe.” Doyle matched Alex’s eyes as they stared at each other. The blond asked, “Since nothing really seems to be working on you, do you wanna try foreplay or get straight to it?”</p><p>“Depends on if you want it or not. Doesn’t matter to me.”</p><p>“A little foreplay would be nice.” Alex blushed, “Turn over.” Doyle did so. He tried to glace back but Alex forced his head forward. Doyle wondered what his fiancé was planning but trusted Alex. Then he felt his partner’s lips on his back and it felt good. He closed his eyes as Alex kissed his way up the small of his back and- <em> oh</em>. He was licking now. That felt even better, much to Doyle’s surprise. He shifted a little and could feel his cock starting to push against his underwear.</p><p><em> If this is what it’s like to be aroused, it feels good. </em> A pressure was starting to form below and he gave a sigh.</p><p>“That good?”</p><p>“Yeah.” Doyle nodded.</p><p>“Want me to take your pants off?”</p><p>“Please.” Maybe because he was around or something, but feeling his pants come off just made everything better. Alex chuckled, “Hey, maybe you’re not as asexual as you thought.”</p><p>“Oh really?” Doyle turned back over to face Alex, who was still leaning over him. The blond blushed, as did Doyle, seeing as their cocks rubbed when he turned over, still touching even now. It made Doyle have to urge to keep rubbing but he didn’t move, wondering what else he could do.</p><p>“Well, you’re not as hard as me, but you’re getting there.” Alex breathed, “Now I want you to do something for me.”</p><p>“Sure.”</p><p>“Reach down, and I want you to grab the base of my cock.”</p><p>“To get you even more horny?”</p><p>“More to it than that. Now do it.” Doyle reached and took hold of Alex’s cock, watching the spy’s breath hitch. His hand slid over the wet pre-cum to the base and he grasped his fingers around it, making something similar to the ‘ok’ symbol. Alex sighed.</p><p>“That’s it. Keep it there and keep it tight, otherwise I’m gonna nut all over you before we have a chance to fuck.” Doyle hummed in acknowledgement. He knew they didn’t have to have penetration to have sex but he was looking forward to how it felt. He also wanted to taste Alex’s pre-cum, now that it was on his hand. As he kept Alex’s cock steady, he reached down with his other hand and grasped the blond’s cock again. Alex whimpered at the touch and then Doyle brought his hand back to lick it.</p><p>“Not bad.” he said, smiling.</p><p>“You have no idea how hot that looks.” Alex said.</p><p>“Then maybe you should taste it too.” Doyle took Alex into a kiss, slipping his tongue in this time to allow Alex to taste him and the pre-cum. The smaller man moaned at the contact and his hips jerked, rubbing down against Doyle, causing the redhead to moan at the friction. Pulling away, Doyle looked over Alex and grinned as an idea came to him, “I know you said you’d show me what to do, but why don’t I take the lead a little? Might help me get more aroused.”</p><p>“A-alright.” Alex tripped over his words a little, face flushed at the thought of what Doyle would do. He tried not to gasp as, with one swift move, Doyle had their positions switched, the redhead holding himself up with one hand while he continued to grasp Alex’s cock with the other. He tilted his head and <em> dear lord </em> it was hot. Then he leaned down and started sucking Alex’s nipples and that was the last of the blond’s thoughts for a while. He buried his hands in the other man’s long red hair as he groaned at the touch, whimpering whenever Doyle decided to bite down on the spot. He rutted up against Doyle’s hand, trying so hard to get friction or just release but Doyle wasn’t letting up. It was only after he was finished marking Alex’s chest that he let go, where Alex came with a cry and Doyle felt warm cum splash onto his lower body. It was white and wet and there was a lot of it, but he didn’t mind for the most part.</p><p>“That’s gonna be hard to get out.” he mused, staring at his pubic hair, now stained white. He was interrupted when Alex shot up to kiss him again.</p><p>“I hate you so much.” Alex murmured against his lips, “Didn’t I say <em> not </em> to let go?” Doyle only smiled.</p><p>“Didn’t look like you didn’t want me to let go. Now, what do you wanna do next?” Alex grinned.</p><p>“I am gonna get you so wrecked in the next few minutes. Lie down.” Doyle did so, switching places with Alex. He leaned up a little to see what Alex could be doing but didn’t have to wait long. His breath hitched when he felt Alex’s mouth take in his cock and he dropped his head back, knowing he was about to literally be blown out of his mind. He wasn’t wrong as Alex did all sorts of tricks with his mouth to arouse his fiancé. As the pressure in his body and his temperature increased, Doyle jerked his hips up towards Alex, moaning and wanting more. He couldn’t believe he’d missed out on so much, but there really wasn’t going to be much of a change after this, not unless he wanted to do this a second time (which he might but he didn’t know when). Eventually Alex pulled his head away and licked the pre-cum off his lips. Doyle stared at his face and knew that he was getting aroused just looking at Alex being in that state, looking so wonderfully wrecked.</p><p>“What next?” he panted.</p><p>“I think it’s time to get around to the fucking part of all this. It’s not gonna be easy.”</p><p>“We can do it if we’ve come this far.” Doyle quipped. Alex smiled, reaching up to meet him in a kiss.</p><p>“I know that.” he went on, “But I’m gonna have to finger you first so you can get used to my cock and I’ll have to leverage you. You’re heavy as it is and I’m like a twig next to you.”</p><p>“Hey!” Doyle gave him a look, “I am <em> not </em> that heavy. And if you need help holding me up-”</p><p>“Don’t even try it. After an orgasm, you’re gonna be so drained you won’t be able to hold yourself up. Just let me do it, or at least what I can.”</p><p>“Alright...” Doyle frowned, worried for Alex getting hurt. The spy then put a hand on Doyle’s lips, saying, “Suck on these like you’d suck on a lollipop.” Doyle took the fingers into his mouth without a word. It felt strange sucking on Alex’s fingers but the thought of where they were going made him feel more aroused. He closed his eyes and whimpered at the thought.</p><p>“Okay, enough, you’re gonna wrinkle ‘em.” Alex pulled his fingers out. Doyle lifted his head a little to watch Alex away slightly to be able to start inserting his fingers and- <em> oh fuck</em>. Doyle gave one of his loudest groans yet and tangled his hands in the sheets so he wouldn’t try to grab Alex’s hair and possibly accidentally crush the other’s head. Alex laughed, “Just you wait, you’ll be a mess when we do rimming next time!” Doyle would’ve said, “If I’ll let you have a next time,” but his mind was off having pleasurable explosions and so he wasn’t able to answer. He could feel Alex’s fingers inside him, moving around, and it was driving him wild. Maybe he wasn’t as asexual as he thought, but that was for another time. He whined when Alex pulled his fingers and tried to lift his head to glare at the blond but was prevented when Alex pushed his knees under Doyle’s hips. This was it.</p><p>“Put your legs around me.” Alex ordered. The redhead obeyed and Alex leaned over him. Doyle shivered as he felt something prodding at his hole. Alex looked worried, “Are you ready?”</p><p>“As I’ll ever fucking be. Do it, Alex.” Gently, slowly, Alex pushed his cock in. It was a lot bigger than the fingers, more penetrative, and Doyle whined a little when he felt pain from it. Alex stopped, freezing in place.</p><p>“Are you-?”</p><p>“‘M fine. Give me a little time to adjust. You might be a twig but your cock is a fucking <em> log</em>.” Alex actually laughed, loud and a little jostling, setting off sparks of pleasure in Doyle’s mind.</p><p>“This is why I love you.” It took a little contorting but they were able to kiss. Doyle untangled his hands from the sheets and put them on Alex’s shoulders. He didn’t know why but it felt right.</p><p>“I’m ready.” Doyle nodded at least, “Move.”</p><p>“Okay, but know that I’m gonna speed up in a little while until we both come.” Doyle wasn’t able to say anything else because at that moment Alex started moving. Doyle keened loudly at the impossibly good feeling blooming below and the pressure circling and increasing and becoming harder to contain, his temperature rising like he was in a furnace. They were probably both really sweaty by now and there was no way Doyle was gonna let Alex stop this. The spy would also adjust his angle sometimes until he had his fiancé crying his name, hitting the sweet spot over and over again until Doyle could barely take it. He felt so loved he felt like he was gonna die from all the love, until he hit such a high that he could only see white, the pressure releasing in a rush and the jolt down his spine. Alex must’ve come at the same time, for Doyle felt something filling him up, wet and warm. And when he could see again, Alex was barely able to hold himself up, only able to do so because of Doyle’s locked arms. Their lower bodies were covered in fresh cum and they were shaking and panting. Doyle gently lowered his arms the best he could without dropping Alex, allowing his partner to lie on his chest as best he could, but then Alex pulled out and moved beside him, to the spot where he usually slept every night. All was quiet except for their panting.</p><p>“Do you hurt?” Alex eventually asked.</p><p>“No, unless that’s the adrenaline talking.” Doyle shifted, “Probably gonna hurt in the morning but that was <em> so </em> worth it.” Alex barked out a laugh.</p><p>“We ever gonna do this again?”</p><p>“I have no idea.” Doyle rolled to face Alex, moving an arm to lay on the blond, “I’m not averse to it, though, but it depends on how I feel.”</p><p>“That’s fine.” They laid in silence again, before Alex spoke up, “I think you know that you weren’t my first boyfriend, my first anything, but you’re the one that got to stay.”</p><p>“I could tell. But who was first?” Alex kissed him.</p><p>“That’s for another time. We should get some sleep.”</p><p>“Right.” Doyle yawned and tugged Alex closer. The spy didn’t fight it and they fell asleep in each other’s arms.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>